Percy Jackson and his Fatal Flaw
by 1penguin1
Summary: Percy's friends are kidnapped and it is up to him to save them. Percy is presented with a difficult choice about himself and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This my first try at fanfiction so don't go too hard on me

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does**

I woke from my bed to the smell of blue waffles. I had a dreadful feeling about today. It was my first day back at Paul's school after the incident with the cheerleaders. I had just sat down to eat when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, in front of me were my two best friends Annabeth and Grover. I was surpirsed to see them here.

"Grab your bag we have to go now, Camp Half-Blood is under attack." said Annabeth.

I grabbed my bag and raced out the door, they had already found a taxi and I hopped in. The taxi raced through the streets of Manhattan till it reached Long Island. I gave the driver a fifty and we raced up Half-Blood hill.

We saw monsters and campers battling all around us. I drew Riptide; Annabeth drew her knife and Grover his reed.

"Look out Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I ducked out of the way of a giant's club and shoved Riptide into its gut. The giant burst into gold dust. Grover was helping Thalia defeat a bronze bull. Annabeth had just defeated a giant on her own when our eyes met and for a split second nothing in the world mattered except how beautiful Annabeth was. Then I saw the hellhound coming up behind her.

It knocked her off her feet and on to its back. I could tell Annebeth was unconscious. The hellhound turned towards the bay and I saw the Princess Andromeda anchored there.

I screamed, "Annabeth!"

I couldn't let Kronos capture Annabeth again. It had happened once and it had been horrible for her. I wouldn't let her down.

Thalia and Grover heard my scream and we began chase the hellhound. As we got near the ship I saw Kronos and two giants. We came to a halt.

"Well, well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson and his little friends," Kronos hissed at us.

I whispered to my friends, "I'll take Kronus you two take care of the giants."

We charged toward Kronos and the giants. I saw my friends beating down the giants. I fought with Kronus. Our swords met as we weaved back and forward locked in a duel. Kronos stepped on a rock and fell back to the ground.

"Not so strong now Kronos, huh, let Annabeth go, I win," I said to him.

"No Percy you lose."

As he said that two Harpies flew in and grabbed Thalia and Grover while they were fighting the giants, and flew them to the Princess Andromeda. I had failed not only had I failed to save Annabeth but I had gotten my other friends captured too. I'm a failure how could I let this happen. I felt a sickening felling building in my stomach.

"Goodbye Percy." Kronos said as he disappeared with a flash.

Please send reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Moonrise31, 4kitty101, and Nightmare of the Day for their reviews. BTW I fixed some of the spelling mistakes in Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does**

I dropped to my knees in despair. How could this be happening? Thalia was one of my best friends. Grover, he had been with me since the beginning, we had been through so much together. I never had a chance to tell Annabeth that I loved her. Wait I can't think like this I have to save my friends, I need to get a quest from Chiron. I ran back towards the Big House.

I burst in the door, Chiron was there tending to the wound of one of the Stoll brothers, but I'm not sure which one.

"Chiron! Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth were taken by Kronos!"

"The situation is graver than I thought," Chiron said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Chiron I need a quest."

"Percy, a quest will need to wait until the morning."

"But, Chiron my friends are in trouble"

"I am aware of that Percy but too many of the others are injured to go on a quest."

"But"

"No buts, you must go back to your cabin, and visit the oracle in the morning."

I trudged back to my cabin. When I got to my cabin only then did I realize how exhausted I was. I went to bed with my head full of thoughts.

_My friends were trapped in small prison style cells. I could see they were in Kronos's palace. They were guarded by several monsters some of which I have never seen before. I saw Kronus approach the cells._

"_Kronos let me speak to Luke I know he is still there," demanded Annabeth._

"_Annabeth?" Luke choked out._

"_Luke?" Annabeth asked back._

_All of a sudden Luke dropped to the ground and started to squirm. Then he stopped and stood up._

"_Yes, Annabeth you are right, Luke is still here but soon he will fade and I will be in complete control." Kronos said as he turned to one of his guards. _

"_Stop feeding the prisoners," Kronos said, then he turned to me, "Your friends can only survive for a short time without food Percy, you better hurry."_

I woke up.

From my past experience my dreams are often true. I hurriedly rush to change into a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then I sprinted out the door towards the Big House.

Chiron was already waiting for me there.

"Ah, Percy I suspected you would be up this early, you better go visit the Oracle and receive your prophecy.

I climbed the stairs into the musty old attic. The oracle as usual was there.

"How do I save my friends?" I asked it.

_You must travel to the fortress of the titan lord_

_Before him you shall drop your sword_

_Between yourself and friends you must choose_

_Choose well or forever your friends shall you lose_

_One will go to save three_

_But three will return without he_

I walked back down the stairs. Again Chiron was waiting for me.

"What did the oracle say?" he asked.

"Something about travelling to the titan lord's fortress and dropping my sword and making a choice," I answered.

"Percy the exact words are important."

"Err, ok well it started: _You must travel to the fortress of the titan lord"_

"That is simple enough."

"Then: _Before him you shall drop your sword"_

"Hmm"

"After that it went: _Between yourself and friends you must choose. Choose well or forever your friends shall you lose"_

"Was there anything else Percy?"

"Yes: _One will go to save three"_

"The prophecy says you must go alone Percy I do not like this but you must follow the prophecy. Are you sure there wasn't anything else?"

I did not tell Chiron the last line. I knew if I told him he would not let me go on this quest. I have to go on this quest to save my friends. Chiron knew I was holding something back, he can always tell.

"Percy you better go now, good luck" he said.

"Thanks Chiron," I said. I then turned my back to him and jogged up to the top of Half-Blood hill.

Please Send Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize I do not have the best spelling and grammer but thank you for your reviews anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

I am a seaweed brain. After reaching the top of Half-Blood Hill and crossing over the boundary line I realized I had no way to travel from Long Island all the way to Mt. Tam. That's about 2600 miles, (yes, I do pay attention to what Annabeth says sometimes). There is no way I was going to back to Camp and admitting that I am a fool to all the other campers. I decided to start my long trek down the road to the nearest town.

My walk gave me time to think. I realized how much I love Annabeth, I don't think I could live if she died. If I ever see Annabeth agai… no, I swear when I see Annabeth I would tell her how much I love her. I love her, this thought kept me going until I reached town.

When I reached town I noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten breakfast and it was almost 2:00pm. I stopped at the first street vendor I saw. I purchased a hot dog. Then I heard I boy squeal,

"Look mommy it's a big doggy."

I turned and bounding towards me was a hellhound. It stopped a few meters from me and began to sniff the air. It licked its lips as if were about to dive into a giant bowl of dog food. Unfortunately I was that dog food. It was eyeing me hungrily and I knew if it charged I would not be able to draw Riptide in time. Then I thought of a brilliant plan. Well brilliant for me, it would probably be a stupid waste of time to any child of Athena.

"Fetch!" I ordered it, as I threw the hot dog down the street.

The hellhound chased after the hot dog like any dog would chase after a Frisbee or tennis ball. This gave me time to uncap Riptide and change my wrist watch into a shield. The hellhound turned back towards with the remains of the hot dog in its mouth. So much for lunch. I charged towards the hellhound and swung my sword, it was faster than I thought. It jumped over my sword and rammed me square in the stomach. I was flattened to the ground and the best I could was use my shield to stop it from ripping my head off. Then luckily for me it started to rain.

The rain gave me power that I hadn't had moments earlier. I kicked the hellhound off of me and it flew back. I charged towards the hellhound determined this time to not let it get the better of me. I slammed its head with my shield and it fell to the ground in front of me. I approached it going in for the kill, when it sprung back to life. It jumped towards my shield arm, I lifted my shield to block it but it was too late. The hellhound sunk its teeth into my arm. I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't let go, I remembered Riptide in my other hand and sliced it through the hellhound. It exploded into dust.

Thankfully it was still raining so I was able to partially heal my wound. After healing my wound I realized that people were staring at me. Oh great I'm probably going to be charged with animal cruelty now. I ran a couple of blocks until I was far enough away from where I fought the dog. I summoned the first taxi I saw and asked the driver to take me to my mom's apartment in Manhatten.

Please Send Reviews, All reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far. If their is a problem or you don't like something don't hesitate to tell me.

Disclaimer:

I was heading toward my mom's apartment in a taxi. It was likely the most worrying taxi ride of my life. My friends had been kidnapped by Kronos and they were probably going to die if I didn't get there in time. The stupid cab driver was driving 10 miles below the speed limit. It felt like I was never going to get to my mom's apartment. When we finally arrived at the building I paid the driver and got out. I entered the building and went up to my mother's apartment.

When I got to the apartment the door was slightly ajar. I opened the door and saw the apartment was as clean as ever. I had been frightened that Kronos would go after my mom. I walked in to the apartment.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Percy you back so soon."

"Um, yea I guess so," I was really hoping my mom wouldn't ask why I was back so soon then I would have to tell her that my friends were kidnapped by Kronos.

"Why are you back so soon? Did something happen?"

"Mom, Kronos kidnapped Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover, and I'm going to rescue them from Kronos's fortress." I expected my mom to try and stop me from going because it was too dangerous.

"Percy, I know you can save your friends."

"Thanks, Mom. Uh mom would you happen to know anyway to get to California from here."

"Percy, I think you are forgetting what your father was also the god of."

My dad is the god of the sea, horses and earthquakes. Oh, horses. I called Blackjack in my head. I then walked on to the fire escape and in the alley below was Blackjack.

"Thanks for your help Mom."

"Good luck Percy," my mom called to me as I raced down the fire escape to meet Blackjack.

"Where to boss?" he asked me.

"I need to get to Mt. Tam, California. You think you can make it that far?"

"Sure thing boss" he answered.

I climbed on his back and he raced towards the street and took off. I looked down at Manhattan and all of the people looked like ants. I was really glad was mom was ok and she seemed happier since she married Blowfish, I mean Blofis. I brought my attention back to riding on Blackjack. I really didn't mind flying too much as long as it wasn't too high up where Zeus was zapping me with lightning.

"Blackjack, stop calling me boss," I told him.

"Sure, boss"

I went back to enjoying the ride when I felt something scratch my arm. I looked down and saw there were claw marks on my arm. Only then did I notice the five harpies circling us. To tell you the truth I was terrified. Not only were there five harpies instead of one, I had never fought a monster while in the air before. I would have told Blackjack to fly as fast as possible but I knew the Harpies were faster. It looks like I'm going to have to fight them. I guess there's a first time for everything.

One of the harpies flew towards Blackjack. Blackjack rolled out of the way and almost threw me off to fall to the ground below. One of the other Harpies charged towards Blackjack, but I got the Harpie first with Riptide and it exploded into gold dust. The Harpies regrouped and they all flew at us at once. It took every trick Blackjack had to avoid the Harpies and even then he did not escape unscathed. I saw a large scratch across the left side of his body.

"Are you ok" I asked him.

"Fine, boss" he replied.

Another one of the harpies flew towards the shield side of me. I waited until the last second to activate my shield and the Harpie smashed right into it. It floated in the air, stunned, until I inserted Riptide into its body. Two other Harpies charged towards us. Blackjack kicked on with his hoof and the other came towards me. I managed to stab the Harpie but not before it landed its claw on my cheek. The Harpie, Blackjack kicked flew off injured leaving only one Harpie left. I whispered my plan into Blackjack's ear as the Harpie came towards us.

Blackjack sped ahead and the Harpie followed as planned. As it began to close in on Blackjacks tail, I loosened my grip and yelled, "NOW!"

Blackjack started into a loop and I let go. I landed on the back of the Harpie, and stabbed Riptide through its head. Then I realized the one flaw in my plan, the Harpie turned to gold dust and I began to fall. I called for Blackjack in my head and he caught me on his back before I hit an apartment building.

I was exhausted after battling the Harpies and flew asleep on Blackjack's back.

**Please Send Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had writers block. I hope everyone enjoys it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO RIck Riordan does.**

I woke up, still on Blackjack's back. We had reached California and were descending towards a large forest. I realized I was really sore. I guess sitting on a Pegasus for several hours does that to you. Blackjack slowed in and landed without any problems. I climbed off of him and landed on the grass below me.

"Thanks Blackjack, you go back to camp, I'll walk the rest of the way." I said as I gave him a few sugar cubes. I watched Blackjack take off and fly back towards camp. I began to walk through the forest. The trees grew close together and I had to wind my way through. The forest was very calm, and as I walked through I felt relaxed for the first time since I started this quest.

I was about halfway through the forest when a heard bushes rustle off to my left. I had just turned to my left when I heard a twig snap to my right. My senses told me that something was wrong so I drew Riptide. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, and then I heard another rustle. I walked slowly towards the source of the noise. I was about to swing Riptide when I heard a footstep behind me. I spun around and was greeted by a branch to the head. I saw people looking at me as my vision blurred and I passed into unconsciousness.

_Grover was holding up the sky._

"_Grover?"_

"_Percy, is that you?"_

"_Yes it's me, don't worry I coming to save you guys."_

"_No, you can't come you'll get killed. Atlas is really angry with you and Kronos's army is just waiting for you."_

"_Atlas? I thought we made him hold up the sky."_

"_You did, but Kronos threatened to kill us if we didn't take the sky from Atlas."_

"_You've been holding up the sky for more than a day?"_

"_No, we take shifts; Kronos doesn't want to kill us he wants to use us as bait."_

"_Don't worry I'm coming"_

"_Percy, don't come he..._

"_Grover!"_

I sat up and tried to get up. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I looked down and saw they were tied by very thick vines. I tried to struggle free to no avail. I lay back down. I was lying on a small bed in some sort of tent. I looked around the tent it was empty except for Riptide and my watch. I strained against my bonds and tried to reach Riptide. It was just out of my reach. If only I could reach it then I would cut myself free and be out of here. A group of shadows passed by the tent and I heard voices. I rolled over and pretended to be sleeping. I overheard the voices speaking about me.

"He's still out?"

"Maybe you hit him too hard."

I sat up and asked "who are you?"

"We're Hunters," a fair haired girl replied.

"A better question would be who you are?" another girl asked.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Prove it."

They gave me a glass of water. I used a little bit of my strength to cause the water to shoot out of the glass. I caught the water in my mouth and I felt much better. The aching pain I felt in my head dimmed.

"Ooo, sorry about hitting you with the branch we didn't know who you were." The fair haired girl stated without much sympathy.

"Many half-bloods have joined Kronos's side and we don't know who to trust." Another girl added.

"Wheres Thalia? I thought she went to visit Camp Half-Blood," A smaller girl perked up.

I remembered why I left camp and tried to get going immediately. I asked the Hunters to cut off the vines tying me in place and they did so now that they knew I could be trusted. I told the Hunters everything that had happened since I arrived at camp up to the point when Blackjack landed. I got up and left the tent when I noticed I was still in the forest. I re-entered the tent and asked the hunters for help.

"Can you guide me out of the forest?"

"Yes we will," the fair haired girl replied.

Within minutes a small group of hunters were chosen to lead me out of the forest. We took a winding dirt rode that led away from the camp. It winded in and out of trees and up and down hills. After a coupled of hours of walking we finally reached the edge of the forest. I turned to say goodbye to the hunters. They all seemed to have a sad look in their eyes. One of them spoke up.

"Percy you must save Thalia, too many Hunters have already died as a result of the war and losing Thalia would be the final straw."

"I promise I will save Thalia."

I waved goodbye and turned away from the forest. Several miles in front of me Mt. Tam loomed like a giant shadow over California. I could sense Kronos's presence along with the presence of many other monsters both large and small. The thought of the monsters sent chills down my spine. I regrouped myself and started to walk towards the mountain.

**Please Send** **Reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updadted once I have been busy. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

I continued my walk towards an impending doom. Mt. Tam was closer now and I was beginning to see the road that lead up the mountain. It wound around the mountain like a snake on a branch. I remembered the first time I went to that cursed mountain and how that went. I could never forget what holding up the sky felt like and I still had a grey streak of hair as a reminder.

I crossed the street to a bus stop. Soon enough a bus pulled up that was bursting with people. I paid the fare and got on; as there was no room to sit I stood at the front. My stop was the final one so I had to wait for all of the other passengers to get off first. When the bus finally arrived near Mt. Tam the feeling of monsters was overpowering. I got out of the bus and started up the mountain.

The walk up the mountain was slow. Around every corner there could have been a monster. Surprisingly I reached the dragon Ladon without having seen a monster. Now was the tricky part I had to get around the sleeping dragon. I decided to try and sneak along one of the walls. I was halfway through the garden when it woke up. It stared at me and I could tell it was thinking which way would be the best to eat me. I did the only thing I could; I threw Riptide at its nose. I saw Riptide bounce of its nose and land in front of the dragon. The dragon stared at Riptide look a new toy. I ran to the end of the garden and Riptide returned to my pocket. The dragon looked as if it wanted to leave the tree and eat me but it was trained well and stayed in the garden guarding the tree.

I reached the ruins Othrys the fortress of the titans and saw the sky being held up by a girl about my age.

"Annabeth!"

I ran over as fast as could to Annabeth. She looked worn out from holding the sky and had cuts and bruises everywhere. I got down on one knee and helped her hold the weight of the sky.

As if waking from a trance she opened her eyes and said "Percy, you have to get out of here it's a trap."

"Im not leaving you Annabeth."

I heard clapping and looked behind me. There was Kronos in the body of the traitor Luke. As he stood there more and more monsters started to come out. Soon enough we were surrounded.

With an evil smile Kronos said, "Ah the effects of love, one of the best traps."

Two giants left for a moment and came back with Grover and Thalia who were gagged and shackled. Grover stood quietly but Thalia was trying to attack the giant next to her, without success.

"Percy Jackson, give up your sword and I may just spare your friends." Kronos said with an air of triumph.

I turned to Annabeth, "Grab Riptide it's in my right pocket and throw it too him I will hold up the sky." Annabeth took riptide and threw it at Kronos's feet. The sky was heavier than I remembered it. Two half-bloods came up behind Annabeth and grabbed her. They took her over to where Thalia and Grover were.

"I am felling quite nice to day so I will offer you a deal Percy. You can leave and we will keep you friends, or they can go free and you will be our prisoner." Kronos said with an evil laugh.

"Why should I trust you if I became your prisoner you would probably attack my friends as soon as they leave?"

"Winning a war is not about fighting I need someone to bring the news about your capture to help the gods realize how hopeless their cause is.

"Do you swear on the river Styx to let my friends go if I become your prisoner?" I heard Annabeth calling my name and telling me not to listen to him, but I had to save all of my friends even if it meant sacrificing myself.

"I Kronos swear on the river Styx I will let your little friends go."

An evil half-blood came and took the weight of the sky from me. The next moment I was bound in shackles. I saw my friends being freed. They tried to run towards me but were stopped by giants. I called for Blackjack and two other Pegasi to take my friends back to camp. I remembered something that I forgot to do. I struggled way from the giants and yelled, "Annabeth!"

She turned towards me and I could see tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, it had to be done, I couldn't let Kronos keep any of you as his prisoners."

"Percy, I promise we'll come back to save you."

"No, don't come back, I can't lose you Annabeth."

She nodded her head as if she understood and started to walk toward the Pegasi.

"Annabeth wait!"

She looked at me again with her beautiful grey eyes and I knew I couldn't wait any longer to tell her.

"Annabeth, I love you."

"I love you to Percy."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my longest chapter yet. :) I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

I was grabbed by two of the giant guards and taken inside of the fortress. Even though I was being dragged along by a couple of giants I couldn't help but think of what Annabeth had said to me. She loved me back. This would probably have been the happiest moment of my life, if I wasn't captured and being dragged through the fortress of the titans. They brought me through several damp, dark corridors. Wait damp is good, maybe I can find a way to escape. I was brought further and further down, I was afraid they were going to continue forcing me to go down further and further till I died in the darkness. Instead they finally reached the cells and grabbed my arms and through me, roughly, into a cell. I stood up on my feet and looked around. I wasn't the only half-blood captured many of the other cells were occupied by half-bloods many of them I had known since I first went to camp. I heard a voice behind me, "Percy?"

I turned around and at the back of the cell was Nico.

"Nico, how did you get captured?"

"Well, I had just left the entrance to the Underworld when I was surrounded by monsters. I tried to fight them off but one of them shot me with a sleeping dart. What happened to you Percy?"

I explained to him everything that had happened since the attack on Camp Half-Blood.

"Nico, we need to break out of here."

"I've already tried its useless it's if these cells are protected by some sort of magical barrier.

I heard footsteps echoing off stone and I spun around. Standing at the door to our cell was none other than Luke. With him there were two other half bloods, both of which had deserted the gods and followed Kronos. They opened the door and tried to grab me. I punched one of them in the nose he fell back stunned. The other one came behind me and grabbed my arms. I kicked my foot back and hit him in the crotch. He fell to the ground in pain. I turned to face Luke only to see Backbiter pressed against my throat.

His face twisted in an evil grin and Luke said, "Now, now we wouldn't want our star performer getting hurt."

Next thing I knew I heard a sound like metal hitting bone and I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head as I fell to the floor. When I woke up I was in a dark room with no windows. I was dressed in full battle armour and I had Riptide in my hand as well as a shield. I threw the shield across the room and activated the shield Tyson gave me. I really have to stop getting knocked that's twice since I started this quest. I sat in the dark for several minutes until I heard a creaking noise. I saw part of the wall being opened and I stepped out into the light.

I was in a large arena. Across from me was another half-blood dressed in full Greek battle armour. This was déjà vu of when I had battled Ethan in the labyrinth. There was a crowd of monsters and half-bloods watching us. There was a chorus of boos when I stepped out into the light. The other half-blood charged towards me like a madman. I parried his blow and swung my sword at his head. He ducked out of the way just in time. Our swords clashed as we both tried to push each other back. I kicked him and he went sprawling back in the sand. He quickly got back on his feet. I feinted to the left and he took the bait. I disarmed him and kicked away his shield. Within seconds Riptide was up against his neck.

Silence swept through the crowd as all head turned to look at Luke. Without hesitation he gave the thumbs down symbol. I looked into my opponents eyes. They were full of fear and he was pleading for his life. I wanted to kill him. The last time I had spared someone evil it had lead to the resurrection of Kronos. I lifted Riptide in the air. My opponent looked like a deer in headlights he had nowhere to run. I placed the cap back on Riptide. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I wouldn't sink to their level. My actions were greeted by another chorus of boos, and the spectators threw anything they could find at me.

Several giants made a circle around me. I knew I couldn't beat them all but I would go down fighting. The first one rushed towards me. I ducked under it and stabbed it from below it disintegrated into golden dust. The next time I wasn't so fortunate. The entire group of giants charged at once. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I landed in the arms of a giant without Riptide or my shield. It dragged me off.

I was sitting in a dimly lit room on an uncomfortable wooden chair. My arms and legs were shackled. In front of me was Luke. He turned to me.

"You ruined a perfectly good show Percy, you will pay!"

With that he smacked me across the face. Ouch that smarted. My blood was starting to boil I was tired of him being a coward.

"Why don't you just fight me like a man Luke? Are you too afraid?"

For my challenge I got a sword hilt to my face. I hated this guy, would wouldn't he just fight me like a real hero.

"You're afraid of losing Luke!"

He took Backbiter and sliced it across my arm. Where my skin was seconds ago a large gash had appeared. I was in pain. My cut was stinging horribly. It was as if I had just been bit by a hellhound. I also wasn't able too see out of one eye. Thankfully he put his sword down on a table.

"That's all for today Percy but don't worry there will be more tomorrow." He said while laughing manically.

I was dragged back to my cell by a pair of half-bloods. I sat down on the floor. Nico helped me to bandage my arm. We used a ripped piece of shirt. I was exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

_Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia dismounted the Pegasi. They climbed up Half-Blood Hill. They were greeted by cheers from the campers. All of the campers were celebrating the return of the heroes (and satyr). Only Chiron noticed the sad look on their faces._

_He asked, "Where is Percy?"_

_The campers fell silent realizing what was wrong. All eyes fell on the returning heroes. Annabeth had tears streaming down her face. Grover looked down at his feet. Thalia's normally hard glare was softened. Finally Thalia spoke up, "He chose to stay behind to save us."_

**Please Send Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apoligize again for the delay between chapters. I've been busy with camps for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We are getting closer to the end now.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO Rick Riordan does. ...kinda tired of saying this.**

I woke up in the morning. Or at least I think it was morning. It was impossible to tell seeing as there were no windows and the cells were only lit by a few torches. Every part of my body was sore thanks to Luke. Nico was snoring like a pig on the ground next to me.

I stood up and looked around at the other cells. In the dim light I was able to see there were about 20 other Half-Bloods who had been taken prisoner and were locked in these cells. Then I heard the sound of many footsteps. I looked down the corridor and I saw over fifty monsters of various sizes, shapes, and colour marching forward. A few stopped at each cell and grabbed the inhabitants and took them away. When a pair of dracaena came to my cell I didn't bother to struggle. There were too many for us to fight even if all the Half-Bloods joined together.

They grabbed me by my arms and took me to a room with Riptide and my shield inside of it. I quickly grabbed them and tensed not knowing what could come out of the shadowy corners of the room. I was really tense. All of a sudden I heard a door creak open. In came Luke along with two Minotaurs.

"Percy this is your last chance to join me. You can help rebuild the world. If you want you could even have Annabeth as your girlfriend. When I conquer the world you could have anything you want." Luke said.

I was tempted to accept his offer. I could have anything I wanted. But I can't accept his offer. After all the work my friends and I have put into stopping Kronos.

"Sorry Luke, but I'm not really into being evil." I said as I smacked across the face with my shield. The Minotaurs immediately grabbed my arms and pinned my arms.

Luke got up. Blood was gushing from his nose.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY PERCY."

He left the room. The two Minotaurs took me out of the room. They led me through several corridors until eventually they threw me onto some hot sand. I brushed off the sand and realized I was back in the coliseum. At the other entrances the other Half-Bloods who had been captured were standing. Everyone in the stadium was listening to Luke.

"and all you Half-Bloods will fight to the death against each other as your punishment for not joining me," was all I heard since I arrived last.

Everyone started to move towards the center of the arena. We formed a ring with everyone facing the center. There were a few tense moments while everyone waited to see who would make the first move. Just as it seemed like someone would snap Nico spoke up.

"Guys we can't fight each other if we have to go down we will go down fighting Kronos."

Everyone nodded and our ring turned to face the angry crowd of traitors and monsters. Luke seemed to notice our lack of fighting.

"You dare defy me. Now you will all die. ATTACK!"

The monsters and traitors poured out of the stands and formed a circle around us. We were trapped. A Nemean Lion let out a loud roar and they charged toward us. We heard a loud explosion and all Hades broke loose.

**Please send reviews. I might discontinue if I don't get reviews since that would indicate a lack of intrest from viewers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the support from my readers. I will continue this story until the end thanks to all the positive reviews I got. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did why would you think I would be sitting here typing this instead of writing the fifth book?**

Chunks of rock went flying everywhere. Where there was once a stone wall there was now a gaping hole. There was dust everywhere, it was impossible to see three inches from my nose. When the dust finally cleared I turned to look at the broken wall. Pouring into the arena were my fellow campers, hunters, satyrs, and nymphs. Help had arrived!

I ran up to a Nemean lion and thrust Riptide towards its head. It slashed away Riptide and was left weaponless. I did the only thing I could. I jumped on its back. I grabbed on to its mane to stop my self from flying off. It was trying to throw me off the same was a bull would. I was holding on for my dear life. Then I heard the twang of a bow being fired. I ducked my head and the arrow passed over harmlessly. The bad part was when ducking under the arrow I had let go of the Nemean lion. It threw me off and I landed in the now bloody sand of the arena.

It was about to pounce on me and have Percy-steak for dinner when all of a sudden it went flying over my head. Standing where the lion was a few seconds ago was my half-brother Tyson.

"Tyson where did you come from?"

"Well I was making many weapons at the underwater forges when goat boy messaged dad to tell him you was captured. So I wanted to come help rescue you."

"Thanks buddy."

He helped me up and I picked up Riptide off the ground. Then he continued on his way to smash through Kronos's army. I meanwhile continued to fight for my life. Three dracaenas were coming towards me I started backing up until I bumped into someone. We both turned towards each other at the same time.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

There was no time to talk though as six dracaenas charged towards. I beheaded the first one that came towards me. The second one slashed its sword at me. I blocked the attack with my shield then stabbed it in the gut with Riptide, it burst into golden dust. The third one saw what happened to its comrades and turned its tail and fled. Annabeth has also made short work of the dracaenas that had attacked her. We turned to face each other again.

"Percy earlier when you were rescuing us when you said that you loved me was that the …um…"

"Truth? Well see for yourself."

I pulled her into a kiss. She was a little reluctant at first but became more comfortable as it went on. This was the happiest moment of my life; I wanted to stay this way forever. We held the kiss for at least 30 seconds until we were interrupted by Thalia.

"Come on you lovebirds theres still a battle to be fought."

We broke apart and started both blushed. We followed Thalia.

The titan army was being pushed back. Our forces were winning. Then a large gate opened and out came several giants. One came towards us. I was tasked with distracting while Annabeth and Thalia went around the sides to kill it. I threw a discarded helmet at the giant and it bounced off its head. It turned to look at me. I started waving my arms and jumping up and down to get its attention. I must have looked like an idiot but it didn't matter because it worked. The giant started lumbering towards me and before it knew it, it was turned to golden dust.

Even with the addition of the giants the titan army was still being defeated. Everything was going right until we heard a large crash. We looked up, the window of the box, that I had seen Luke in earlier, shattered. Out of it a figure flew out and started to fall.

**Hoped you liked it. Please send reviews. And try to guess who just flew out the window.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all again for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if you do not understand that by now then you may need professional help. Just joking.**

The limp figure continued to fall, until it landed with a plop in the sand below. We ran over to the spot where it had landed. Lying in the sand was my old enemy Luke. He looked dead to me. Until I noticed his eyelids started to flicker open. I knew what I had to do. I raised Riptide and brought it slicing down towards Luke's head. As it was about to put an end to his miserable life something got in the way. A bronze knife clattered to the ground in front of me.

"Annabeth why spare him? After all he's done."

"Percy just give him a chance."

"He's a traitor he deserves to die."

At that moment Luke woke up and noticing how close Riptide was to his head he tried to scramble away. I pointed the tip of Riptide towards his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I... I was tricked. Kronos… he tricked me."

"How do I know your not just Kronos trying to trick me?"

"Because, Kronos is back."

As if on cue from box near the top of the arena, the new form of the titan lord Kronos descended in a whirling ball of darkness. Monsters and Half-Bloods alike were sent flying away towards the edge of the now damaged arena. The ball of darkness touched the floor of the arena and out stepped Kronos. His body was as black as night, but orange almost magma color light seeped out through cracks all over his skin, the reminders of being into a thousand pieces. That wasn't the scariest part though, his eyes were a deep blood red and it felt as though they were piercing through me as he focused his attention on me.

"So we meet again Percy Jackson, are you ready to die?"

My only answer was to draw Riptide. As I prepared to charge at him someone else beat me to it.

"TYSON DON'T!"

My half-brother continued to charge toward Kronos. I could only watch as Kronos's scythe materialized in his hand and the next moment my half-brother, my only brother, fell lifelessly to the ground. Rage flowed through me like a virus. I let out a battle cry and charged towards Kronos. My sword met his scythe and our fight began.

I swung Riptide in a mindless rage. This was for everyone who had been hurt or killed by Kronos. This was for Tyson, this was for my friends, and this was for the good of the world. I parried a blow from his scythe and nicked his hand with Riptide. Golden umm… liquid spurted out. He dropped his scythe then bent down to pick it up. This was my chance I lunged toward him with Riptide. He grabbed my leg and spun me around a couple times before sending me flying through the air. When I landed I was really dizzy I tried to get to my feet, but I fell right back down. I looked up standing over me with his scythe raised was Kronos. He brought it down and I barely rolled out of the way. I staggered to my feet and held Riptide in front of me ready for his next attack. He did something I didn't know was possible. He created a ball of dark energy and fired it towards me. I was dumbfounded and had no clue what to do. The ball struck me in the stomach and I went flying again.

I smashed into a wall and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't move and I felt searing pain all over my body. Kronos slowly began walking towards me. I knew I was going to die but I just wished I could talk to Annabeth one more time.

Then suddenly Kronos's body wrenched with pain. Luke's sword backbiter stabbed through his back and into his black heart. He let out a cry of pain then crumbled into pieces. The pieces started swirling in a ball of darkness. Luke's face changed from one of triumph to one filled with horror. No sound came from his mouth as he was swallowed into the swirling mass of darkness. With that I blacked out.

**Please Send Reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. Many of you were right it was Luke. This is most likely the second to last chapter. **


End file.
